The Tenth Circle
by IanthonyFeels
Summary: How much would you endure, to save the ones you love? Anthony Padilla, is about to travel to hell and back to save his sister, whose life is destroyed after a heinous crime.
1. Chapter 1

Tori Padilla had been a ghost for fourteen days, seven hours, and thirty-six minutes now, not that she was officially counting.

She did, said, and looked the way she was suppose to, when it was supposed to be done. Tori would studied how her palm could be seen through, when the light hit it. But she knew what was really on the minds of the students at Seaview High.

They wanted her to crack underneath all their had just been broken up with her boyfriend Kenneth, or Ken, Morrison. They'd dated for almost an entire year, but then it was all over. It took an hour to make herself look like she'd just rolled out of bed, like she'd been losing no sleep at all over what had happened.

When in honesty, she was slowly deteriorating. These days, her entire life was about making people believe she was someone she wasn't anymore.

She turned into a doorway and dug her nails into the palms of her hands, not yet ready to withstand the next hour and ten minutes. The class was Physiology, the only class she had with Ken, and it was an extra class she chosen. This was just a crappy way of the universe saying: You asked for this.

He was already there, she could feel the electricity that radiated off his body, and just by that Tori knew. His was donning his favorite,faded, flannel shirt clung to his body, his black hair was a mess, and he was sporting the scruff that she had come to love.

It was the same smell on the T-shirt she'd hidden underneath her bed one she'd cuddle up with, and sniff, hoping that she would never forget the smell. He'd been doing that when he broke up with her.

Tori inhaled deeply, keeping her head low before passing his seat. By the look that was etched into his features, and how his eyes focused on what was ahead of him, she could tell he was trying to avoid eye felt unnatural to walk past, and for him not to grab onto her waist, pulling her into his lap with a loving look in his eyes.

It wasn't there the last time they spoke together.

She thanked God that the teacher had assigned her to the very front seat, right by the door. It meant a quicker escape. As well as being to not feel the stares of everyone's judging eyes on her.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder. A calloused, broad hand. Maybe it was Ken. Maybe he wanted to redo everything. But when she turned around, Tori found herself staring at Alfie Deyes, Ken's best friend.

"Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tori asked back.

"I just want you to know we all think he's an idiot."

We. Tori wondered what he meant by "we." Did that mean everyone knew by now, or that they had false sympathy. That part of it was almost as hard as the not having Ken. Trying to see who out of their shared friends went to her, and who came back to him

Tori was so busy trying to distract herself from what he had said, that she never noticed when he left or when the teacher entered the room.

'Why do we dream?' was what had been written on the board.

"Because Megan Fox doesn't teach our class."

The teacher laughed. "Well, that's one reason. Dreaming is the part of our subconscious. It's the part of our minds that want to escape from reality, but sometimes bring us down from those expectation ."

"Ms. Padilla?" the teacher repeated.

Tori blushed. She had no idea what he had asked. She could feel everyone's eyes on her.

Toby called out from somewhere behind her. "I'm playing Call of Duty and then my controller freezes, and then everything starts crawling out of the screen."

"I believe I asked Ms. Padilla's opinion, but that's nice to know Alfie."

Tori placed the tip of her nail in her mouth, gnawing a bit of it off. "I don't remember any dreams."

"You're a teenager, that's what you spend your time doing. You haven't blocked out the most critical time of your life?"

Their eyes, most importantly Ken's, burned through the back of her. She closed her eyes, hoping to enveloped in darkness, but she wasn't. There was a tightening in her gut. Tori grabbed her things, and ran out of the class.

In the bathroom, she vomited, but nothing was inside her stomach to actually come up. Pressing her head against her knees, she sat and thought about everything that had happened.

Maybe it was the fact that she had been knocked down a couple of tiers, or the fact no one looked at her the same anymore. But it killed her on the inside to know that she had loved him so much, but it had never been returned.

What she liked the most though, was how her big brown eyes were framed against strong, eyebrows. They reminded her of a wolves, always looking for something described her situation perfectly.

Tori didn't want to look at herself anymore. It was angering her. She threw it across floor, it shattering.

One shard managed to stay near the edge of her worn Chuck Taylor's. Before she knew it, it was running across the paleness of her arm, crimson rising from the wound and trickling down her arm. She clasped her hand over it, cursing herself for doing it.

It wasn't for normal people. But she use to be a normal she was a ghost of her former self. Tori always thought harming yourself would hurt so much more, but the pain that she was holding on the inside, suddenly faded when she concentrated on pain of the cut.

Replacing emotional pain, with physical pain.

Was it that simple?

...

Kalel Cullen could tell you how to go to hell. She knew it like the back of her own hand. She could draw you all the geographic features on a napkin, recite all the passageways while sipping on mai tais.

It was something she'd been so well at doing. Kalel was a student in her third year, who taught Dante classes, for financial reasons.

Today's "lesson" was to show how many possibilities you could get out of the word "evil."

"There's vile and live, but what's the opposite of evil?"Kalel announced to the class.

"Good?" someone called. She smiled, before her sunk after she saw the head of a fellow student slumped onto their desk.

"Right, with good, you only have one command. That's 'go do.'" she explained.

"So, does that mean evil can actually be better?" someone asked.

"That, my friend, is a very strong thought. Keep it for discussion tomorrow, class dismissed."

While everyone filed out, she turned to put everything in her bag.

"Veil," a voice spoke. Kalel jumped looking at the owner to it.

Tom Cassell.

"What about it?"

"It's another form of evil. Something to hide the truth," he explained to her. In an instant, she remembered how those hands roamed her body,plucking it like a delicate instrument. Kalel felt like an entirely different person when she was with him.

"You fell asleep during my lesson," she said bringing herself from her thoughts.

"I had an exotic night," he told her. She folded her arms.

"That sounds like a personal problem," Kalel answered. Tom caressed the bit of stomach she had showing, while kissing her neck, and trailing it up to her ear.

"Whose fault is that?"

...

The moment Tori came out of the bathroom, was when she became a still. Jenna Mourey, her blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes, was against the lockers. Ken's tongue down her hands slipped over the curve of her could see the smile form on his face as it deepened.

Was Ken planning on telling Jenna everything he had once trusted her with, and was Jenna even listening to what he had to say?

Tori felt someone grab her arm and start dragging out of the school, letting them take complete control. Before she knew it, a cigarette was popped into her mouth, already lit

"Inhale," Zoe demanded.

Zoe Sugg had been friends with Tori, since she first moved from the UK. She had the clearest blue eyes with long, dark brown had a younger brother name Joe, but he didn't really hand around the house ofter.

"French class," Tori said through the smoke. She meant that they had it next, and they should be heading there.

"Not like we'll need that,"

Tori walked beside Zoe anyway heir hands stuffed into the pockets, as they watched the boys football team practice. Trixie automatically started breathing through her mouth, so Zoe took the cigarette, and popped it into her own.

"I heard what happened in your class today," Zoe mentioned.

"Great, now the whole school thinks I've gone bat shit crazy,"

Tori took the cigarette from Zoe's mouth, smoking the remains. "What do you care what the whole school thinks?" Zoe asked. Tori shrugged.

They had reached the end of the schools path, and if they kept walking, they'd soon be crossing into town. It was winter time, the kind of weather that when you breathed, you could see it.

"You want the good news or the bad news?"

"Rip off the bandaid," Tori said.

"The bad news is that everyone has actually given up on if you'll crack or not, they've kinda moved on."

"The good news?"

"Alfie Deyes and I have been getting pretty intimate."

Stab. Ken's best friend, worst thing ever. Her best friend all over Alfie, and closer contact to Ken.

"Great. My best friend and Ken's best friend are doing the dirty, while I'm here trying not to rip of Jenna's head. Absolutely fucking GREAT!"

"You can't keep crying over Ken. Guys don't want to be in a relationship, they want hookups, like Ken with Jenna." Zoe sighed.

"What? Huge boobs? Blonde hair? The willingness to NOT stay committed"

Hanging from the edge of Zoe's bag were six cherry paper clips, that jingled as she brought out a bag of M&M's.

It was all the rage; hooking up and keeping track as it was a score.

"I can't do that." Tori told her. She held the candy that was poured into her hand.

"It's what guys prefer and like,"Zoe told her simply.

"What about what we prefer and what we like?"

"I can't do a sport to save my life, I have dark circles underneath my eyes, but I'm the queen of it." A look came from Tori

" You get all the fun without any of the baggage, so it's what can be best in high school."

Tori opened her hand, and saw the that the coloring had melted, somewhat painting a picture. The colors mixed, all running through the crevices of her palm.

"Why do you think the commercials say they won't melt in your hands, when they always do?"she asked.

"Because everyone lies, for personal gain, or to see someone hurt. It's human nature. Sometimes, we even lie to protect ourselves," Zoe said as she stared out into the cold afternoon.

And that's when Tori began to wonder.

Had Ken been lying to her, the entire time?

...

**GAH! First story I've done, that isn't WWE related. I've based this off of the Tenth Cirle, so yes, you will see similarities. Don't bark at me as if I didn't already know.**

**Read and review please!**

**AmyElizabeth**


	2. Chapter 2

When you think about Anthony Padilla and his track record, you thought about his goofy nature, his love for video games, and how you could trust him with anything and knew it would stay with him.

But if you really dug beneath the surface of it all, you see him as the caretaker of his little sister, and the shelter for his fiancé.

Stirring the pasta that had just been doused in tomato sauce, and then adding some seasoning, he turned the dial to a simmer and walked over to get some plates.

"Hey Kalel," he said as her made plates. She stood still in her tracks, hoping she didn't have the scent on her body.

"Hi Anthony, look, I have to go back pretty soon and do some paperwork!" Kalel announced as she ran through the house. She grabbed onto some of her things. She then felt something slightly grab on to her hand, which made her turn that way.

It was Anthony.

"Why don't you stay in your own house anymore?" he asked her, eyes filled with hurt. Kalel looked into them, and tried to smile, but it came as a grimace.

"I'm going to be late," was all she said.

And Anthony let her go. He knew exactly what was happening, but he didn't want to believe it.

"See you tomorrow then," he told her, putting away her plate.

He heard footsteps. Tori's footsteps running down the stairs. He set two plates on the kitchen table and turned around to find her waiting in her coat, carrying a backpack.

"Oh," she said, blinking at the food. "Zoe invited me for a sleepover."

"Well, eat dinner first, and then I can bring you.

"Her mom thinks I'm coming for dinner, besides, I'm capable of walking." Tori lied.

"I'll just save the leftovers." He stood up, fishing for his car keys.

"I just said I could walk to here house, it's a block over."

"Yes, but you can't do that while it's night out," Anthony explained.

"I'm not a little kid any more Anthony," Tori said tiredly.

"Oh you're not? Can you drive yourself over to Zoe's house?" Anthony challenged his little sister.

Knowing the answer to that, Tori unbuttoned her jacket, and sat down at the dinner table with him.

"Thought you were eating at Zoe's," he asked her.

"I still will, but I'd feel bad if I let you eat by yourself, so I'm going to stay here until you're done," Tori told him. Anthony looked over at his sister and her big brown eyes.

The innocence that seemed to radiate off of her, made him want to reminisce in that moment.

To all the moments when they were younger, and he would find her safe asleep in his lap.

To the times when he teased her just a little too much, to a point where she'd get frustrated and cry, and he'd make her feel better.

To the time when she was first born, and he held her in his arms for the first time. Anthony was about eleven at the time, and her remembered the first thought that ran through his head.

To always protect her no matter the circumstance.

"Earth to Anthony!" Tori exclaimed. He zoned out again, and she was just staring at him. His plate of pasta sat in front of him.

Anthony began taking big bites, before sliding the remainder of it onto one side of his plate.

"Okay, you're officially free."

She bounced up and grabbed her pack, heading toward the front door.

"Thanks, Anthony!" she smiled at him.

"Anything for you," Anthony spoke, but the words turned up at the end. Like he was asking her for time that were no longer hers to give away.

...

Tori wasn't exactly lying. She was just telling Anthony what he wanted, more like needed, to hear. The best relationships between younger and older siblings, were the ones where you'd do anything to make the other happy.

Tori did plan on staying the night at Zoe's house, but the thing was, Zoe's parents and brother Joe weren't home.

Tori wasn't the only person who had been invited to Zoe's place.

Handfuls of upperclassmen were making their way over, those including seniors. Ken was a senior.

Ducking behind her neighbour's house, Tori began to peel off her sweatpants, pulling out a pair of Kalel's low rise jeans.

The jeans covered up so little, that she ended up having to ditch her undies just so she wouldn't look like a complete idiot.

Dammit, it was cold out.

Tori then pulled out a mesh shirt that she threw over her pink tank top. Though the shirt was mesh, you couldn't see the spiderweb design of cuts Tori had made right before she left the house.

Replacing emotional pain with physical pain was becoming a bit unnerving. Stuffing her old clothing into her bag, and wrapping her body with her oversized hoodie, Tori continued to Zoe's house.

Various thoughts and scenarios raced through her mind.

Tori knew that illegal substance were going to be involved; drugs and alcohol. They were suppose to take the edge off of life, make you someone different from who you truly were

Being someone else. Anybody else, even for one night, would beat being Tori Padilla.

...

_"It's over."_

Kalel ended what they had, and needed to get it together, so she ran into the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach and soul as she had said.

_"I can be whatever you want me to be,"_ he'd promised.

_"Please." _

It didn't even sound like he was asking anymore. It was him demanding, but he wasn't, he was pleading with all he had.

When the doorbell rang, he nearly didn't answer. The last thing Tom needed was some kid a this door asking for a hook, but this person was persistent, so he answered.

A twenty-dollar bill was pressed into his hand immediatly. "Look, I said I don't have anything" Tom said with a sigh.

"You've got to have something for me man." Forty more dollars were pushed at him.

Tom Casell hesitated. He hadn't been lying, he'd been out of his stash for the past coupe days.

But sixty fucking bucks?

He'd managed to have cereal as his main diet.

He wondered how much time he had before Kalel came out of the bathroom. "Wait here," he said.

He stashed it in his broken X-Box console

Tom remembers the first time he had Kalel over at his place, and he came to find her with the control in her hand. She had asked him if he had played.

He told her, it all depended on the game.

He began rummaging through the broken console to grab something. It was a desperate measure, but he needed something.

School loans were a bitch when it came time for him to pay it all back, and his job at a law attorney's office wasn't paying him much anything, other than just enough to pay any bills.

Then he also dabbled in selling any drug that some teenagers need, as long as he name never came up, which also brought up the fact not many people knew about him.

Tom found the vial he was looking for. "This is powerful shit, " he warned, passing it outside.

"What does it do?"

"It takes you away, " Tom answered

He heard the water stop running in the bathroom. "Do you want it or not?" The teen looked over the vial, and then gave a shy smile before creeping back into the night.

"Who were you talking to?" Kalel's voice rang out. Tom turned around to see Kalel a foot away from him with a confused, but saddened look on her face.

He should have known that someone trying so hard to keep from being noticed would never really be able to see him.

"No one, " he said bitterly. "Your little secret is still safe."

He turned away so that he would not have to watch her leave him. Tom heard the door open, felt the gust of cold air hit him.

"You're not the one I'm ashamed of, " Kalel whispered, then she left his world.

...

**This is like a filler chapter, but then again it's not because it's still a very important chapter. I've been seriously busy as of lately, and updating was the last thing on my mind.**


End file.
